GoGang: Super Circus
is an episode of GoGang. It is the pitch pilot of the series, and it was somehow picked up for a full series afterward, but it only lasted 13 episodes. Plot As all of their other schemes attempts to become entertainers have failed, the GoGang gets the idea to start a circus. Will they succeed? Cast *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity and himself *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Steve Blum as Lemon James, Chrome, Cody and Carkle also appear, but don't do anything significant, and get no lines. Transcript (We see the exterior of Andrew's apartment) Narrator: Andrew Rannells Presents... (We zoom inside of the apartment, and we see a shitty JPEG animation of Andrew) Andrew: Ahoy! (A picture frame of Jacob barks) It's a GoGang special! (Andrew turns the TV on, and a shitty 3D Model of TGB1 spins around on it) (Title card and opening credits) (The GoGang is sitting outside) Lemon: I can't stand all the failures we're facing. Insecurity: Yeah, we're facing failures, just like us-- I-I mean, u-uh yeah of course! TGB1: Nobody would fund our TV show. Not that I care, but still. Sophie: The parade was rained on. Lemon: And nobody wanted to buy my brand new Bobblehead Lemon! I thought the evil, burning look in his eyes would convince them to give up their cash and their souls. Insecurity: What should we do now? Sophie: I say we do a noodle dance! Lemon: N-no. I'm gonna go stand over there. See ya. walks a few feet away TGB1: Right with you, Lemon. Insecurity: Yeah, me too. Sophie: GODDAMMIT YOU GUYS! does the noodle dance, while the others simply look on in disgust Sophie: Hey! I got it! TGB1: (Deadpan) So, whats your brilliant idea? Sophie: It's a classic. It begins with C! Lemon: Clorox? Sophie: Wrong. Insecurity: "Can't wait to get out of this shitty job"? Sophie: Lol no you fucking dumbass! TGB1: Clam Wrestling? Sophie: TGB1, you quote SpongeBob too often. You should try watching some other shows, like The Lo- (TGB1 draws a pistol, and Sophie hastily sticks her hands in the air) Sophie: Anyways, I figured we could have a circus. We could get animals, costumes, clowns, you name it. TGB1: Yes, that's all well and good, apart from the fact that I DON'T LIKE CLOWNS. Sophie: Really? Why's that? TGB1: Well, it began in the summer of 84- Lemon: NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE SUMMER OF 84! Sophie: Anyways TGB1, we won't have any clowns at the circus. Instead, we will have animals! TGB1: That's a given. You are an animal. Sophie: "I'm an Anthro Otter, thank you very much." (TGB1 facepalms.) Insecurity: Are you sure about that? (Insecurity rips Sophie's face off, exposing her flesh, and she screams bloody murder) Insecurity: Nevermind, you are. Lemon: Alright, what all are we gonna do with this "great idea"? Sophie: (her face is back to normal as if nothing happened) I can rent some more animals. TGB1: "I can set up the tent." Insecurity: I'll, uh, do...stuff. to Sophie on the phone Sophie: Yes, I'd like to rent a few animals. OK, thanks. (gets off the phone) Listen up, gang! Our animals are set to arrive soon, and as we all know, a circus isn't complete without clowns, so we're gonna need some clowns! Insecurity: Well, your "leadership" is one big joke, so you can be one. (We see live-action black-and-white stock footage of an audience laughing their asses off) (Cut to TGB1 trying to set up the tent. He fails miserably at every attempt) TGB1: Man, I haven't been this unlucky since the time I went to the hospital for bladder problems. (We see a flashback of TGB1 at a hospital) Doctor: Mr. Brick, I'm sorry to say, but your Urine Sample proved to us that you, indeed, have Bladder Cancer. (Cut back to the present. Insecurity walks up) Insecurity: And I haven't seen something fail this miserably ever since the time I froze a lady's miscarriages and tricked some sick children into thinking that they were popsicles. (We see a flashback of Insecurity at a hospital for leukemia) Insecurity: Alright children, uh, just know this is only a part-time job for me, so don't expect me to be lovey-dovey. Now who wants popsicles? (Insecurity hands each and every kid a "popsicle" and he runs out of the hospital faster than the naked eye can see) (Cut back to the present) Insecurity: Uh, anyway, you need help? TGB1: No, No. I've got this.. Insecurity: Are you sure? You look like you are struggling there. TGB1: (agitated) Yes. I'm Fine... tent suddenly collapses on TGB1 Insecurity: (Deadpan) You fine now? TGB1: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! (tackles Insecurity) Lemon arrives on a train. Lemon: OH NO! I'VE LOST CONTROL OF IT! train crashes, killing all of the animals that had just been delivered Sophie: Damn it, Lemon! Those were all of our circus animals! TGB1: Pipe down. We still have you, don't we? punches TGB1 so goddamn hard he gets sent back in time winds up in the Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic Era, and a dinosaur begins to chase after him back to the rest of the gang Insecurity: Alright, so, what should we do about the circus animals? Sophie: I don't know. It's too late to order more. Insecurity: Then you can figure it out yourself. I'm already getting bored of this. (Insecurity hops on his laptop) Insecurity: Damn, I'm bored. (suddenly, he gets an idea) Wait, I know how to pass the time. (Insecurity goes on Google Chrome) Insecurity: Alright, now what was that website's name? www.porn4insecurepeople.com, wasn't it? (Fade to black, where we can hear the computer chair rapidly creaking and this playing. After a while, we hear liquid splattering everywhere) Insecurity: Goddammit! I knew watching two sluts get it on was a bad idea! distant roar is heard Sophie: What the hey? a dinosaur approaches the GoGang HQ, with TGB1 riding on it TGB1: YEE-HAW! Lemon: Well, I guess that solves our animal problem. (Unfortunately, the dinosaur has other ideas. It eats Sophie, Insecurity and Lemon in one bite, and then eats TGB1 for seconds) (Episode ends) Trivia *The theme of the episode pays homage to Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey Circus. *This episode shows some signs of Early Installment Weirdness, such as there being other members in the GoGang besides the main four members. Category:GoGang Category:GoGang productions